1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for filtration of particulate matter in severe environments and more particularly to a filter cartridge having end caps mechanically attached thereto that provide improved resistance to severe environments such as acids, extreme heat and cold.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many industrial processes generate desired end products or contaminants which, for one or more reasons, the manufacturer wishes to collect. In applications in which a liquid effluent is produced, porous filter media is normally utilized to remove suspended particles from the liquid. The contaminated fluid is passed through the porous filter media having an indicated pore size. The filtered liquid passes through while the contaminants or product of interest is retained in the filter pores. At the end of its useful life, the filter media can be disposed of, or if filtering an end product, the product can be removed from the media using the appropriate methods for such materials.
Filters used in such severe applications must be chemically and/or mechanically able to bear such conditions. Many filters currently used in industrial applications are generally comprised of a porous rigid core surrounded by filter media. The ends of the filter are usually capped and may be gasketed on either or both sides of the end caps. The end caps are traditionally attached to the core and enrobed media by adhesives or potting compounds, such as resins, epoxies, and polyurethanes or thermal/melt bonding. Tie rods or string winding are used by some manufactures to hold the media in place.
Many industrial processes utilize methods which are conducted in harsh conditions, such as extremely high or low temperatures, acidic or caustic environments, and combinations thereof or result in harsh byproducts. One such example is the production of nitric acid (HNO3) in which trace amounts of platinum catalysts much be recovered from the process streams. Under such severe conditions, many traditional filters cannot be used, or fail during use, when the end caps become unsealed from the filtration media due to the action of the outside conditions on the potting compounds or beat seals. At elevated temperatures in acidic conditions, string wound elements tend to deteriorate. In many instances, the production facility is forced to change out the filters prematurely, thus wasting valuable time and financial resources.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes the problems of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes the problems associated with deterioration of the means for attaching the filter end caps.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention.